Reunited
by PMK nut
Summary: After tournament, Horo as lost touch with Ren they had a breif romance before Ren had to leave for China but something happens to change life as we know it! HoroRen OOC sorry :P x
1. Decision

**Reunited**

Decision

"I'm gonna find Ren!" Horo declared.

"But...Ren's in China." Yoh said, frowning

"I know. I'm gonna get him to come live in Japan. We never see him; since the Tournament we've seen him twice, that's in three whole years."

"Yeah, but can't we just call him?"

"No, I wanna surprise him. Last time we talked he said his dad was giving him a hard time so I figure he needs cheering up."

"You just wanna check him out, pervert." Ryu chuckled.

"What's your point? Anyway, it's been ages and I miss him, is that such a crime?"

"Well, no. How are you gonna get to China, we're totally poor!" Yoh said reasonably. Horo shrugged

"I'll do some extra shifts and go next week, I'm due a raise anyway." Yoh sighed

"Ok, whatever, but I'm coming too."

"Me too, I miss little short-pants." Ryu said. Horo smiled

"Sure thing, the more the merrier. It'll be like a vacation. Anyone else?"

"I'll pass, I still need to study for my last exams." Manta said, who was in the lower year to the others in school. They'd already done theirs and left.

"Oh yeah, Ren'll be doing his exams too." Horo said, recalling their age difference too. "Better call to book flight tickets, ne?" Yoh nodded and Horo went to make the call, grinning happily.

**Sorry its short but read on!! It gets soooo much better :)**

**No point reviewing yet, huh? Don't worry just read on!!**


	2. A Week Later

**Reunited**

A week later...

_**Do. Do. Do. "Flight 132 to Hong Kong now boarding in Dock 12. Flight 132 to Hong Kong now boarding in Dock 12."**_came the announcement over the PA, repeating in several languages

"That's our flight." Horo said, grabbing his coat and carry-on bag. They found the dock, got their passports checked for about the ninth time and boarded the plane. They took their seats inside, all together. Horo and Yoh sat together, Ryu behind them on his own. Yoh put his headphones on and sat back, tapping his foot to the music, Ryu read his motorbike magazine and Horo stared out the window, eagerly anticipating seeing Ren again.

Before Ren left, he and Horo had declared their love to one another and had shared a binding kiss but the next day, Ren was gone. He'd apologized for his sudden departure, saying he'd had to leave for family matters. Horo hoped they could pick up where they left off, confident Ren still felt the same.

Three and a half hours later, they arrived in Hong Kong airport, hungry and stiff. They collected their luggage and left the building to find a restaurant, thinking they should be in good moods when they called on Ren.

They found a nice Italian joint and sat down, looking over the menus. Ren had taught Horo a bit of Chinese before he left so he had a vague sense of what it said.

"_Ready to order?" _a waitress asked in Chinese

"Um, Japanese..?" Yoh said in Japanese, gesturing to himself and the other two. She seemed to understand put a finger to say 'hang on a sec' and went off. Someone else appeared a moment later

"Ok, you guys know what you-- Horo?" asked a familiar, accented voice. All three Japs looked up and beamed

"Renny!" Horo shouted, jumping up and hugging the smaller boy tightly. Ren jumped in alarm but hugged back, hands still holding notepad and pen.

"W-why are you guys here?" Ren asked once Horo let go

"We came to see you, but it's just a coincidence you work here." Yoh said.

"Of all the places in town." Ren said with a cheery smile.

"_Ren, get back to work!" _called the manager

"_Sure thing, sorry!" _he replied. "I gotta work but my shift ends in an hour. You guys have your meal and we can catch up when I get off, ok?" They agreed. "Awesome. So, what'll it be then?" he asked, poising his pen - pink and purple stripes with a feathery top - on his notepad

"Um, ok... what does this say?" Horo asked, pointing to a sentence which had something to do with pizza

"Duck pizza with green pepper and onion." Ren translated. Horo nodded

"That'll do, does it come with fries?" he nodded "That's fine, I'll have that with fries then, please."

"Small, medium or large?"

"Medium."

"Deep or thin dish?"

"Um...deep." he said. Ren smiled and wrote it down "And I'll have a regular coke too." Ren nodded, jotting this down as well

"Okey dokey, what about you guys?" he asked the other two. While he took their orders, Horo got a chance to look at him. He wore black skinny jeans, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark navy apron with restaurant logo printed in white on the bottom right corner.

His hair had changed from the old single point to chin length, pinned back, bangs hanging over his face reaching his bright gold eyes, still deep purple. He had some pieces of blue and green string tied loosely around his thin wrist like a bracelet, the ends dangling. His hips were as thin as ever, the apron tied double to stay on. His shirt hid his true shape but he still looked thin. He was still short, having only grown a few inches since the Tournament but elegant, beautiful. "...Ok, so that's one medium deep dish duck pizza with fries, a large hamburger and fries, a medium thin dish margarita pizza with extra cheese and fries, a regular coke and two beers, right?" he asked, reading the order back to check. They all nodded and he went off to give in the order with a smile.

"Wow, he's changed." Yoh said. Horo nodded

"Yeah. He's even hotter and still totally adorable. And a lot sweeter. He's really, like, calm.." he said watching Ren work with a grin, taking orders, chatting to the customers and joking around with the other staff.

A different waiter gave them their meals and they dug in, chatting lightly. When they were finished, and pleasantly full, they paid the bill and waited for Ren.

"This is my last table, meet you outside." he said and went to take the orders. He submitted them, let the head waiter know he was off, bade people goodbye, stuffed his apron in his locker and grabbed his jumper. He met the others outside and suggested getting a coffee. They agreed and he led the way. They went to a quant little coffee shop down the road, the owner of which was a friend of Ren's

"_Hey, Renny, nice to see you. Who're these guys?" _asked the man behind the counter

"_Hey, Ling, these are my buddies - Horo, Yoh and Ryu. They're Japanese."_

"Welcome!" this was the extent of his Japanese - that, 'do you speak Chinese?' and 'where's the toilet?' - and continued in Chinese _"What'll it be?"_

"What do you guys want?" Ren asked them. Horo looked at the menu board behind Ling, looking for something he recognized

"Do they do cappuccinos?" Yoh asked. Ren nodded "Regular cappuccino then please."

"Me too." said Horo

"I'll have a small espresso, please." said Ryu

"_Two regular cappuccinos, a small espresso and a regular latte, please." _Ren said to Ling. The man nodded and got to work

"_That'll be 12 fen, please." (a/n: 12 Chinese fen = about 10 US dollars according to my phone converter ^.^) _Ling said, placing the tray of drinks on the counter. Ren handed over the cash and carried the tray over to where the others were sitting

"Here ya go." he said, sitting down with a grin "So, what's been going on? Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Manta's doing his exams, you're doing yours right?"

"Yup, nearly finished, just got the last Art one to go."

"You're doing Art?" Ren nodded

"Yeah, its fun so, why not? I'm pretty good at it, although I suck at water-paintings, they always turn out looking like turd." the others laughed, sipping their coffees.

"So, how's China?" Yoh asked.

"'S good, dad's being a bit...ya know, but I don't live there anymore."

"Do you live with Jun? You can't have your own house." Ren shook his head

"I'm staying with my--" he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing "Hang on, sorry. _Hello?.. Oh, hi, we were just talking about you, well about to anyway... I met some old friends from Japan, we're just catching up... At Ling's if you wanna come, you can meet my buddies, huh?.. Ok, see you in a minute then... Uh-huh, bye." _he hung up, stowing his cell back into his pocket "Quan's on his way, you can meet him."

"Quan?" Yoh asked

"My boyfriend." he said. Horo's face fell. Boyfriend?

"Excuse me a minute.." Horo muttered, making a beeline for the restrooms. He went into a cubicle, locking the door and took a deep breath. He absolutely refused to cry, replacing sadness with anger. He punched the wall, ignoring the pain that shocked up his arm.

He wasn't angry at Ren by any means, he was angry at the bastard who took him away from him. This 'Quan'.

Just then he heard someone come into the restroom

"Horo?" Ren. "You ok?" No.

"Y-yeah.." he replied, trying to steady his voice but epically failing

"Sure? You don't sound it." Horo sighed

"How can you have a boyfriend?" he could practically hear Ren frown

"Huh?"

"I thought me and you had something going."

"We did, two years ago. You didn't expect me too stay true to you, did you? We didn't even kiss properly." Horo came out of the cubicle, brushing past Ren to wash his face.

"I came all the way here to ask you to move back to--"

"Horo, what's wrong with your hand?" Ren asked, spotting the bloodied, bruised knuckles. He took his hand gently, holding it carefully. Horo said nothing. He watched Ren bring his hand up to his lips and plant a small, soft kiss on the beaten knuckles.

He looked up at Horo, smiled "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd even remember us, so I made myself forget too... I met Quan last year and we started going out, I stopped myself thinking about you... I've never stopped wishing I'd stayed with you." tears were welling in his eyes "Oh my God, I'm such a girl." he said, rubbing his eyes "Um, I just never thought...you'd remember me..." Horo smiled sadly and hugged the smaller boy's thin shoulders. Ren sniffed, hugging his torso.

"I'm here aren't I?" he nodded

"Yeah, but...I-I'm with Quan. I can't just dump him for you, that's horrible..." he rubbed the liquid from his eyes and sighed shakily. Horo thought for a moment

"…What if he catches you cheating?" Ren looked up at him

"No! I-I can't, that's horrible…I can't. He'd...hurt you--"

"Why would he hurt me?"

"'Cause he's a bit…violent sometimes…"

"To you?"

"No, not usually… but he's really over-protective and…beats people up. He beat the crap out of this one guy for trying to feel me up…" he shivered at the memory and buried his face in Horo chest. Horo hugged him, trying to think of a way round it all

"…You could come back to Japan with us." Ren looked up "Just leave, he'd never think of looking for you in Japan, would he?"

"Well, no.. But I finally have a life here. I've got a job, friends, a relationship, I'm still at school, I can't just take off.."

"You have friends in Japan. And you can have a relationship and a job there too. How about you finish your exams and then come back, ne?" Ren sighed

"I'll think about it, ok? But that's not a yes." he said quickly, seeing Horo grin

"Yet." Ren smiled and splashed his face with water, getting rid of the evidence that he'd been crying

"_Ren, you in here?" _asked a deep Chinese voice. Ren and Horo looked up. The door opened to reveal a **huge** guy with dark brown hair, thick eyebrows and a heavy biuld, he looked vaguely Samoan _"Who's he?" _he demanded, eyeing Horo suspiciously. Ren dried his face with a paper towel and went over to him

"_He's an old friend, Quan. I just met him and the other guys in Luigi's____and we're just catching up. _Horo this is Quan, um, my boyfriend.. _Quan, this is Horo." _Horo smiled at the guy, who gave him a warning look and put an arm around Ren's shoulders. They went out of the restroom to sit with Yoh and Ryu, Horo close behind. "This is Quan, guys. _This is Yoh and Ryu." _Quan grunted in greeting. Japanese boys glanced between them and smiled half-heartedly. "Um, don't mind, Quan. He's just a bit...shy.." Ren said, dropping lightly into his seat. Quan sat down in the seat beside, the ever present arm around him. The older guy looked kind of annoyed so the others decided to stay quiet. Ren was looking down at his hands, like he was worried or something.

Finally Horo could take no more of the awkward silence and tried to start a conversation.

"So, how's life, Quan?"

"Um, h-he doesn't speak Japanese.." Ren said quietly. _"He asked how's life." _he translated to Quan, who shrugged. "He's not very talkative..."

"Apparently.." Yoh muttered, exchanging a look with Horo.

"Is he still at school?" Ryu asked Ren, who shook his head. "What does he do?"

"Um, nothing.. His parents give him money.." So he was a lazy bastard too?

"Renny, you ok?" Yoh asked, the Chinese boy seemed...scared. Ren looked up and nodded

"Um, yeah, just a little...on edge, that's all.." he said, smiled weakly. Quan glared around the table at the Japanese boys and muttered something to Ren to which Ren replied quickly, bright red. The Japanese boys watched with mixed emotions: curiosity, anger, guilt, et cetera. Ren looked down, embarrassed, while Quan continued to glare at Horo. Horo glared straight back, holding his gaze with a colder one.

A blast from Ren's phone made everyone jump but Ren nearly fell of his chair

"_Hello?" _he got up and walked away to take the call, leaving his friends with Quan with apologies. The older Chinese still glared at them. Then he got up and went over to where Ren was standing, latching his mouth onto his. They watched Ren's eyes widen then, to Horo's annoyance, drift shut as he kissed back. Quan broke away, smirked right at Horo and bade Ren good-bye, leaving the coffee shop. Ren frowned and continued with his phone conversation. When he was finished, he returned to their table and sighed

"What is that guy's problem?" Ryu asked

"He's...a little, um, like... I have no idea.." Ren said, failing his explanation miserably

"What do you see in him?" Horo demanded bitterly. Ren looked sad

"I-I don't know...he's hot and he seemed like a nice guy so... It wasn't until we started getting more...physical he got like that.." he sighed. "He won't even let my sister hug me. He thinks she'll, like, molest me or something. He says no-one else can touch me except him.. It never really bothered me until he started, ya know, hurting people..."

"Does he hurt you?" Yoh asked.

"Only if he's _really_ angry." he said, nervously brushing his bangs over his forehead. Horo caught hold of his wrist and moved his hair away, revealing a large dark bruise above one slender eyebrow,

"What did you do get that, ne?"

"Um...I can't really remember much..." Ren said, looking down.

"Has he got something against Japanese people or is he like that to everyone?" Yoh asked.

"He's not usually _that_ rude, something must have happened..." Ren said. Horo rubbing his back reassuringly, feeling many bones.

"_Renny, c'mere a sec." _Ling called from the counter. Ren got up and went over.

"_What's up, Ling?" _he asked, doing his best to stay casual

"_You ok? Quan looked like he was giving you a hard time. Is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, don't worry." _he said with a weak smile.

"_Your Japanese friends seem nice, especially the one with blue hair." _

"_Yeah, we used to go out before I moved back here. He's great and I want to get back together with him but with Quan its...hard.. I don't want Quan to hurt him." _the old man nodded understandingly

"_I see what you mean... Well concentrate on your last exam and then think about that, ok?"_

"_Yeah, thanks, Ling." _he smiled and went back to the table. "Let's get out of here, I need some air.." he said. The others agreed and they left the coffee shop, bidding Ling goodbye.

Ren took them to a cute park area nearby with benches and a little playground for kids. They sat down under the shade of a big tree and relaxed "I come here a lot, it's a good place to think.." Ren said, fiddling with a blade of grass. Horo smiled and hugged him. Ren turned bright red and pushed him away, looking around frantically

"What was that for?" Horo asked, scowling

"I-I don't want anyone to see us... Someone might know me and tell Quan and... S-sorry, I didn't mean to be like that.."

"Its ok, I understand. Sorry." he smiled, tousling the purple hair in a sort of big-brotherly way. Ren giggled softly and released his hair from the forgotten clips he had to wear for work. He ruffled it up a bit, letting it do what it wanted, he didn't mind.

"Man, you're hot right now." Horo said.

"_You're pretty hot yourself.." _Ren said in Chinese, so the others wouldn't understand

"_What was that?"_ Ren's eyes snapped up to look at the speaker, his blood ran cold. Quan stood, 6-foot-something, above them. He roughly grabbed the shoulder of Ren's shirt and pulled him up _"I knew there was something with you two, you cheating little whore!"_ he bellowed, smacking Ren around the face. The much smaller boy staggered backwards, dazed. Quan grabbed his wrist tightly, making him whimper

"_Quan, please, we're not-- Ow!!" _he cried, trying to get his hand away. Horo stood up and swung a punch at Quan but missed completely. Quan smirked and returned it with a direct hit to Horo's jaw. With Horo dazed, Quan turned back to Ren _"Stop it, Quan! What's wrong with you?!" _he said, trying to struggle against the vice grip on his thin wrist. Ryu and Yoh tried to attack the man but he batted them away like flies, socking Yoh in the stomach and sending a kick to Ryu's nether regions, both fell to their knees, gasping and clutching their inflictions. Horo had recovered and was still trying to hit Quan. The large man got impatient and punched him twice, hard in the face, knocking him to the ground

"_Hey, what's going on?" _asked a passer by who had noticed the disturbance

"_Nothin', just having a bit of fun. Right, Renny?" _Quan asked aggressively before slapping Ren again. The man was joined by a few more, a small army forming against Quan. With a snarl and another vicious slap, Quan let Ren go, who shrank away from him. Some of the guys chased after Quan as he tried to leg it but they took him down while another called the police.

"_Are you ok?" _asked the first man who'd come to his aid. The purple-haired boy nodded, rubbing his bruised wrist

"_Yeah.. Thanks." _he said weakly. He gingerly touched where it hurt the most on his cheek.

"_Ren? Renny?"_ called a familiar voice. Ren looked up to see none other than Ling plowing through the small crowd.

"_Ling?" _the old man hugged the boy

"_I told you he was bad news, didn't I? But no, you didn't listen and now look, he's hurt you." _he said, turning the boy's face to see the bruises better

"_Hey, you his dad?" _asked the passer-by. Ling glanced at Ren and grinned

"_Father-figure, let's say. No relation." _The man smiled

"_That's nice. Hey, kid, there's lots a bad guys out there so be careful, ok?" _

"_I will, thanks. Thanks guys, you really saved my butt." _the other men smiled and dispersed saying things like 'nice kid' et cetera. Horo got up from his sprawl on the floor, rubbing his jaw.

"Ow! Where is he? I'll beat him with my fist!" he growled, looking round for the absent Quan "Where'd he go?"

"He's gone, Horo. Thanks for trying though." Ren said, smiling. Horo gasped and grabbed his chin, moving his head to see the bruising

"Oh my God, Renny, I'm so sorry! I'm such a knob cheese!" Ren laughed

"Yeah, you are, but don't worry, I'm totally fine." he said. Horo didn't look convinced, eyeing the bruises suspiciously. They helped Ryu and Yoh up, who were still groaning. "C'mon guys, don't be such babies. So, I'm actually homeless now. I was staying with Quan but that's not happening. Any suggestions?"

"You can share our hotel room, when we get one." Horo offered

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course we wouldn't, baka!" he laughed. Ren smiled

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'll pay my share and--"

"Renny, shut up." he said with a smile. "That bruise looks like it hurts.." he said, lightly prodding the contusion. He pressured it ever so slightly and Ren flinched. "Sorry. He hurt your pretty face, this means war."

"Horo, please, don't do anything stupid." Horo smiled softly, stroking his uninjured cheek

"I won't, don't worry."

"_Renny, do have anywhere to stay?" _Ling asked, not understanding

"_Yeah, I'm gonna get a hotel with these guys." _he saw Ling look uncertainly at the other two, he liked Horo but he didn't really know Ryu or Yoh _"They're good guys, Ling, I promise, I'll be fine. They'll protect me." _he said with a giggle.

"_Alright, call me if you need anything, ok?"_

"_Sure, thanks, I'll see you later." _

"_Bye." _the old man walked away in the direction of his coffee shop.

"Ah shit, everything I own is at Quan's.." Ren said, just remembering.

"Oh, that is a problem, what do you want to do?" Ren took a deep breath

"Go there and see if I can get in. He shouldn't be there.."

"I'm coming with you." Horo said.

"Ok, thanks."

"We'll find a place then go, ok?" Ren nodded and he, Horo, Ryu and Yoh went hotel hunting.

After two hours of wandering around Hong Kong, they found a nice place with low prices in a good neighborhood. They booked two rooms with twin beds and got settled in. Ren and Horo shared one room and Yoh and Ryu had the other. The three Japanese boys unpacked their stuff then Horo and Ren went to get Ren's things from Quan's abode.

**Bit of a long one there (**_**that's what she said, whoooa!!) **_**hope you're hooked…probably not…hmm? **

**Sorry about Ren's OOCness if that ain't your thang…**

**Review?**

**Please?**


	3. Discovery

**Reunited**

Discovery

Horo rattled the apartment block front door. It remained locked

"They lock it sometimes... I'm freezing." Ren muttered, shivering in the winter breeze and hugging his arms

"Is there a back door?" Ren nodded

"Um, yeah, there's one just round here.." Horo followed Ren round the building to a door. It opened easily and they walked in. The lobby was dark, gloomy and cold. Ren shivered again "I hate it here..." he said quietly. Horo held his hand reassuringly, to which Ren went bright red but accepted. It comforted him.

"Which room is it?"

"Seven, down this hall." They went down the long dreary corridor, finally coming to number 7. Ren gulped and rapped softly on the wood. No answer, so he tried harder. Still nothing "He's not here, can we go now? This place gives me the creeps.."

"No, we have to get your--" he stopped mid sentence, frowned and put his ear to the door

"What is it?"

"Shh."

"But--"

"Shhhh!" Ren shhhh-ed, trying to hear what Horo had "The TV's on."

"That might be upstairs, o-or next door." Ren said, almost begging him to stop. "Horo, please can we go?"

"No, not yet.." he muttered, knocking harder on the door "Quan! Quan, you in there?" he yelled. No answer. "There's someone in there, the TV's on and I can hear a tap running."

"Horo, stop it, y-you're scaring me." Ren said, looking at him. There was a sudden thud that made Ren jump "W-what was that?"

"I don't know..." Horo said quietly. He turned the door knob and, to his surprised, it opened. He held his breath, taking Ren's hand and walked into the room

"Horo, wait, s-something doesn't feel right.."

"It'll be fine. Come on, we need to get your stuff." he pulled Ren in. They went through to the living room. The TV was on but there was no-one watching it. "Go get your stuff.." Horo said, looking around. The place was a dump. Fast-food containers, beer bottles and clothes littered everything. Ren nodded and went off into the bedroom. Horo noticed there were no pictures on the dreary grey walls and that the window was open. There was also no curtains and a filthy rug on the uneven floorboards

He started watching the TV, a random game show. He eventually turned it off in time to hear Ren scream and a dull _flump_. Horo ran to him, finding him on his knees, staring into the bathroom. Horo followed his eyes and gasped.

Quan lay sprawled on the grimy tiles, his face, hair and shoulders soaking wet. The cold tap was running, the basin full and overflowing. A knife through his chest, blood pooling around his body.

"I-is...is he dead?" Ren asked, crying.

"I think so.." Horo said, venturing into the room and putting two fingers to the older boy's chunky neck. Waited. Waited. Nothing. "Yeah, h-he's dead. I'll call the police.." he said. Ren was still staring at his semi-ex-boyfriend's (now very ex-boyfriend) dead body, tears streaming down his cheeks. Horo picked him up, turning his head away. "Don't look, Renny."

Ren went to sit in the hallway while Horo called the cops.

A police car pulled up, and followed Horo's instructions to go round to the side door. He met them in the lobby and took them to the room. They asked about Ren, Horo began his story. Recounting from when they'd first met Quan in Ling's, right up to when he called them over. The cop, who luckily spoke Japanese, wrote everything down, occasionally questioning and clarifying. They called Forensics et cetera and put police tape over the apartment door. They got Ren and Horo to sit out in the lobby, Ren crying into Horo's chest.

Eventually they were taken to the police station for questioning. They were separated once there, Ren was taken to be questioned while Horo waited for his turn.

He sat in the front office, watching delinquents and yobs being brought in. Everyone was speaking Chinese so he only understood snippets of speech, he hoped he could have a translator, or someone who spoke Japanese questioning him.

After an hour or so, Ren returned and Horo was taken away. Ren was pale and shaken, obviously still in shock. He looked like he really needed a hug but Horo was taken away before he could even speak to him.

Horo recounted everything to the questioner, who spoke Japanese too, exactly how he'd told the policemen at Quan's. Everything, all true, hoping Ren had told the same. The policewoman just nodded, writing everything down.

"Your friend said Quan treated him violently before he was found. Can you confirm this?"

"Yeah, I can. We were in the park and Ren said something I didn't understand and Quan, who, like, appeared, grabbed him and slapped him. Me and my two friends tried to stop him but he was really angry and beat us away. He kept hitting Ren. Some passers by saw what was going on and stopped him. He ran off, we assumed he got caught by the police.

"We invited Ren to stay with us, because he was staying with Quan and that wasn't happening anymore so I went with him to get his stuff from Quan's place and we found him."

"And..what happened when you entered the building?"

"Well, we went round the back, because the front door was locked.. We went through the lobby and to Quan's door. I could hear the TV on so I assumed he was there so I knocked and there was no answer. I could also hear a tap running. We heard a thump and we went in, the door was open. Ren went to get his stuff and after a bit I heard him scream. I ran to where he was and he was staring into the bathroom, at Quan's body."

"What was your relationship with the deceased? Were you acquainted?"

"Well, Ren introduced us but that was it. We didn't talk to each other, he didn't speak Japanese and I only know a bit of Chinese."

"And what's your relationship with Tao Ren?" she asked, glancing at her notes

"Um, we were kind of together but he left to come back here from Japan two years ago - family issues. We didn't really stay in touch so I came here today to surprise him. He is - was going out with Quan and Quan was really over-protective of Ren - well, more possessive, actually."

"What was your first impression of Quan?"

"I didn't like him. He was quite rude and ignored us, except sort of glared at me, and looked like wasn't being very nice to Ren. I think he thought there was something going on between me and Ren."

"Do you know if he angered anyone while you were with him? Anyone who might wish death on him?"

"No.. he probably pissed-- sorry, angered the passers by when he was hitting Ren but that was really it. But we weren't with him for very long. He seemed the kind of guy that made enemies just from being him.. Ren did mention he was acting worse than usual though, like something had happened."

"I see, we'll have to look into that. I think that's all we need for now, we might have to contact you later on in the case, this is a murder. Please give your details in at the office and then you may leave, same with Ren."

"Ok, thanks, bye." he said and left the room. He found his way back to the office, where Ren was talking to the receptionist. Horo waited his turn and gave in everything asked for to the man at the desk. Afterwards, Horo and Ren got a taxi to their hotel. Ren still looked very pale and stayed quiet the whole journey. Horo sat in the back with Ren cuddled up next to him, the Ainu's strong arm around his narrow shoulders.

**Poor Renny :( **

**Again, sorry if you don't like his OOCness but…I think he's cute..you may not…don't really care…**

**Reviews would be nice…**


	4. One Thing Lead To Another And

**Reunited**

One Thing Led To Another And...

**Upcoming lemon guys!!!!!!! Yay! **

They arrived back at the hotel, by which time it was pitch black outside. Horo paid for the ride and they went up to their room. Yoh and Ryu didn't question them straight away, as Horo'd already told them about Quan being dead over the phone in the taxi. Ren went straight to bed, giving the others a chance to talk.

"So what happened?" Yoh asked as they sat down in the hotel's lounge.

"We went to Quan's place and we knocked on the door but he didn't answer and the door was open so we went in. Ren went to get him stuff but I heard him scream so I ran to find him and...he'd found Quan.."

"God, poor Ren, no wonder he's so shaken up. What happened to his stuff?"

"They're gonna search it, just in case, and send it over tomorrow." Horo sighed "I hope they won't ask us to do anymore, he won't be able to handle it."

"Yeah, but they probably will. You both found the body, and he was going out with him." Horo gave a neutral hum and stood up

"I'm gonna go check on him.." he said before going upstairs to their room.

Ren was curled up in bed, he looked so small and vulnerable. "Renny..?" Horo whispered, going over to him. Ren shifted and looked up at him.

"Horo..." he said, sitting up. Horo sat down on the edge of the mattress

"You ok?" he asked. Ren nodded

"Yeah, I guess.. Sorry."

"Renny, you have nothing to be sorry for.. Come here." He said softly, picking him up and sitting him in his lap. "I'm sorry for making you go in there. You were scared and uncomfortable and I ignored you. I'm really sorry." Ren buried his face in Horo's chest, clutching his shirt

"I-I can't believe he's dead.. He was there, I talked to him, he kissed me and now...he's gone.." he sighed

"Aren't you...glad he's not here anymore?" Ren looked up at him

"Of course not! He's dead - been killed, how could I be happy about that?" he shook his head then rested it back on Horo's shoulder "I don't know who would kill him. I mean, yeah, he was pretty rude and violent sometimes but...lots of people are like that. Why kill him?"

"I don't know but...he was a bad guy, Ren. Don't defend him, he doesn't deserve it."

"But did he deserve to die? What about his parents? They've lost their kid. Its just...so horrible.." Horo sighed and rested his own head on Ren's.

"Sorry, I didn't think before I spoke.." Ren just snuggled closer to him, sighing deeply.

Ren felt a hand on his chin, it lifted his head, lips met his. He broke away, staring up at Horo

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Kissing you." Ren blushed fiercely and looked down. Horo raised his chin again, making him look into his eyes "Will you let me?" Ren looked at him for a moment then sighed and nodded

"Ok.." he mumbled. Horo smiled and kissing him again, this time Ren kissed back. Horo tentatively ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip, silently asking for entry. Ren's mouth slowly opened, allowing the hot muscle to slip in and massage his. Ren groaned softly and instinctively slipped his arms around Horo's neck, the bluenette's arms wrapping round his waist.

They broke apart for air, panting. Ren was blushing deeply and his eyes were slightly misty.

"Hah-Horo...I-I lo--" he stopped, looking away

"What? You what?" Horo urged, holding his arms

"I-I love you..." he said quietly. Horo felt tears brim in his eyes and he hugged Ren tightly

"I love you too, Renny! I've always loved you!!" Ren looked at him

"R-really?" Horo nodded and kissed him again, this time pushing Ren gently to lie down on the bed. Again their arms snaked around each other, holding their bodies closer. Ren broke away again

"W-wait..I-I don't know..Quan just died and its--" Horo cut him off with another kiss. Again he broke it "Horo please, listen! I-I don't want this to be nothing! If you love me that much, you'd feel the same!"

"I do feel the same, Renny. We'll make this special. Sorry its not very romantic.." Ren blushed, allowing Horo to kiss him again.

The Ainu slid his hands over Ren's back, one going up his shirt, pushing the material away. Ren's fingers combed Horo's hair, the shorter black locks under his headband. His grip tightened every so slightly as Horo rubbed his sensitive nipple, tensing. Horo was much gentler to what he was used to, its was nice to be considered a lover rather than a toy for once.

One of Ren's hand slid away from Horo's head and curled round the older boy's arousal, feeling the hot hardness through his pants. He rubbed his erection teasingly, making Horo grunt. Horo's hand followed the descent and undid Ren's jeans, slipping his hand into his undies. Ren's breath hitched, feeling his length being caressed.

"Ah...Horo..!" he groaned, also invading Horo's pants. He felt his own jeans being pulled down, them and his Calvin Kline undies falling to a heap around his ankles. Horo's pants were quickly off too.

Horo's hand began to the trace Ren's entrance lightly, looking at Ren for permission to prepare him. Ren nodded his consent and Horo slid a digit in slowly. Ren groaned, Horo slipped in another, followed by another and began moving them. Ren was very tight, though it loosened considerably after a bit of preparation. Horo removed his fingers, rubbing himself with lube. He positioned his erect head at his entrance. Ren grabbed his hand, looking at him wide-eyed. Horo smiled and pressed it to the pillow beside Ren's head, holding it tightly. He used his other hand to get his cock into the right position then pushed in slowly. Ren gasped, tensing up a little

"Y-you ok?" Horo asked

"Yeah...you're just b-bigger..." he whispered, his eyes squeezed shut as Horo went in further, tightening his grip on his hand. Horo moved his other hand to rest on Ren's hip. He shifted slightly for a better angle and pressing on until it was right in, up to the hilt

Ren covered his mouth to stop himself crying out when Horo drew back slightly and pushed back in harder.

"Ah, H-Horo...!" he moaned. Horo bent over him, catching his lips in his. Distracting Ren, he held his legs up a little, hocking his ankles over his shoulders. He moved out again, further this time, and thrust in. Ren moaned, wrapping his arms around Horo's neck, Horo's hands around his body. "Horo...m-more..! Harder!" Horo was only too pleased to oblige and thrusted in with more force, making Ren cry in ecstasy. Horo picked him up, sitting down so Ren was on his lap, his head resting on the shoulder as he hugged him. "Ah...! So d-deep!" he mewled. Horo moved him up and down, thrusting his hips up to meet him.

"Ah, Ren, you feel so...good inside..!"

"Horo, I-I'm coming..!"

"Together, Renny..." He said, hugging him tightly, feeling his own climax coming "Where shall I--"

"I-inside..." Ren whispered. Their bodies tensed up against each other as they both came, simultaneously.

Ren flopped on Horo's chest, panting heavily. Horo kissed his head, hugging him.

"I love you, Ren." he whispered. He waited for a response but Ren was fast asleep. He smiled and lay him down to sleep, wiping his cum off his chest, his own cum off his inner thighs. He covered him with the duvet and kissed his forehead. He looked at the clock: eleven o'clock. He decided to go to bed, feeling tired.

He cleaned himself up and carefully lay down beside his sleeping lover - ah, such a great word… -. He was so glad he got Ren back, not only that but they were getting serious. Sleeping together was a massive step in the right direction; he just hoped they would be the same tomorrow.

He fell asleep to the sound of Ren sleeping, the steady, soothing breathing.

**What do you think? Liking the lemonage? Criticism (constructive only, no meanness please, I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned! ^^)? Suggestions? Way to better myself for the future? No? Ok. Review anyway :)**


End file.
